


Miraculous (?) Days With a Man-Eater

by zendayafan100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ordinary Days with a Man-Eater
Genre: Cross over with a Light Novel that has no section of its own here, F/M, Just for fun since the LN is interesting, Kare to Hitokui no Nichijou, Ordinary days with a man eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendayafan100/pseuds/zendayafan100
Summary: Marinette may look like any pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, but she is actually an ancient demon! And Adrien is her master… (Be warned very bloody and violent scenes are depicted or hinted at in this story) (Author’s Note: Also based off of the Light Novel: Ordinary Days with a Man-Eater, so this plot will be similar to the Light Novel’s plot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Thought it would be interesting to explore what would happen if one of these two was a powerful being of some sort (I recall seeing someone making a fanfic about Adrien being a genie or god of sorts). This story will be based off of Ordinary Days with a Man-Eater (Kare to Hitokui no Nichijou is the title that it is referred to more though).  
> Enjoy the story!

 

I coughed, gritting my teeth to try to block out the pain as more blows landed.

I was getting beaten. Hurt more than the previous times. Why were these guys bent on hurting me? Making my life miserable? Maybe their lives suck and I’m the victim of their pent up frustration.

“Gah!”

I clutched my stomach and curled up into a ball defensively as they began to kick me.

“Snob!”

“Prettyboy!”

“You’re such a fucking idiot!”

It was their usual insults, nothing that was new. They had been painful to hear at first but after a while, much like the bruises they leave on me, I got used to it. It wasn’t like anything could be done to stop them anyway. We were next to the Seine where no one was around to hear or stop them. (AN: I don’t know if there is, but just go along with this please)  It’s not like anyone has come to help me anyway after she left…

_Not quite…_

I coughed, daring to barely open my eye. “Eh?”

For a moment I thought that another voice had spoken above their insults…

I must be imagining things. I close my eyes again as I focus on getting through this, as the experience was tiring but that means that eventually they would get tired after exerting themselves so much.

_Are you sure about that?_

I hear the voice again, am I imagining it trying to somehow deny the beating? The mind can play mean tricks to oneself.

_I’m not your imagination, I’m very much real._

Real? I doubt that since I know telepathy is very much impossible. Or am I going crazy?

_You’re not far off considering what I am: a monster._

I **must** be going crazy if my own imagination is answering my questions.

_Regardless of what you think, you will die if they keep this up._

Die? What is the voice talking about? All they want is to beat me. They won’t go as far to kill me.

_I wouldn’t be so sure._

The confidence in the response combined with the sing-song tone the voice used made me doubt my own previous thought.

An unhappy hum from above makes me realize that the beating has stopped. “Doing nothing huh? This is boring.”

I hear rustling as something comes out of a pocket. I can’t see what it is, but a cold feeling starts to spread in me as I hear the other two gasp.

“Hey man I don’t think-”

“That’s going too-”

“Shut the hell up! I can do whatever I want!”

“AHHHH!” The next blow I feel is harder than any other blow I’ve ever received from them. It hurt more too, reminding me of how the pain first felt like. But this pain is different, going deeper than before and something deep inside of me is screaming at me to run, crawl, anything to try to get away from them.

_Told ya._

There is no regret in the tone of the voice in my head.

Another blow follows and I faintly hear cruel laughter followed by insults as the world around me goes black. I know I’m unconscious but I’m still thinking which is useless now since I need to act. I’m going to die and there is nothing I can do about it.

_Not exactly… I can help you but we have to make a Contract. Will you accept it?_

It’s just a voice in my head. It’s only a voice, but…I’m…desperate…

“I accept…the… Contract…” Was that my voice? My whisper? Or is my mind playing more tricks on me? Who cares? I’m dead anyway so what does it matter to accept a made up contract my imagination made up? “Help…”

“As you wish.” Wait…was that a spoken voice or-

T…o……………..o…………………………………………………………………………..t……..i…………r……………….e……………………..d………………………………………….

“What the-? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

* * *

 

It took a few moments to realize that the infinite black had changed into the night sky.

“Eh?  How?” I sat up with ease rubbing my head. I had gotten beaten by those guys...but I didn’t feel any pain?! Was it all a dream? Was the beating and the strange voice just a dream? Well that’s a-

I freeze as I realize where I am and look around wildly. Next to the Seine. Secluded. With no one around, the moon my only company.

“Was it a dream?” I ask myself aloud, stunned.

It couldn’t be a dream? I was in the exact spot that I had gotten beaten in my “dream.”

A footstep behind me catches my attention. I scanned the area, there were no people even remotely close by. So how…

I turn my head and my eyes widen at the girl standing there. She’s about my age, with dark hair looking like she’s of Asian descent. Her eyes are staring directly into mine and never leave mine as I stand up, smiling in a way that says she doesn’t mind her nakedness. Her eyes glow a bright green in the dark, brighter than my own and more… (I shiver) predatory. Despite this, they’re so beautiful I’m entranced like a moth to light.

“Uh, wha-” I can’t finish the sentence, too shocked, too surprised. How could she be appear from thin air? I was sure no one had been around and surely there would have been a great commotion if people saw a beautiful girl like her walk through the streets of Paris naked.

She smirks. “I was here, but you just didn’t notice me is all.”

She has to be lying. I may be a little frantic with the weird awakening but I cannot miss a detail like a person so casually. Speaking of details…what is she holding in her hand?

“What are you holding?” I back up a step, suspicious of what it may be as I asked as calm as I can muster.

“Hm? This?” She brings up the thing in her hands out of her own shadow and into the moonlight. I stare, not believing what is was. “It’s proof of the fate of those three. Want a closer look?” She doesn’t wait for an answer and tosses it to my feet.

A head lands on the ground in front of me. It eyes wide and unfocused with a face of pure horror painted on it. I recognized him immediately. It was Jean, the guy who had those different punches with my other two classmates. How did this happen though? And how can she act so cool about a severed head?

“The Contract,” she said simply, my eyes going up from the head to her. “Is how it happened. I helped you.”

She was the voice I heard. I knew immediately. There was no way that the “talk” with the voice had been spoken. I clearly heard it in my mind, not with my ears. But… how? How could she kill them and make them look so scared?

As if she read my mind, she grinned. “How? With this.”

Right before my very eyes, I see her small, lithe figure growing, black hair growing all over her body. I try to scream. I want to. But those green eyes always looking into mine seem to have frozen all thoughts in me as they become cat-like. The girl before me no longer is there. Instead a huge menacing panther-like cat about fifteen feet tall stands above me looking down at me. My legs wobble and I fall to my knees as I try to process the monstrous cat that could kill me in an instant.

“You understand now, don’t you?” her voice sending chills down my spine.

I barely hear and understand the sentence itself, too stunned. “What?”

“With this, I was able to eat them, helping you as you requested.”

I gulped. “Eat? You ate them?”

“Yes, not all of them mind you. I kept this small part of them to prove what I did to you.” She looked down at the head. “However this has served its purpose.”

Her head drooped down and bit the head, chewing it before swallowing the head.

“Who…what are you?” I ask, still in shock at this whole situation. Maybe it’s all just a dream.

“Silly me,” the huge monstrous cat purred, the words rumbling deeply from its throat. “I forgot to introduce myself properly! Where are my manners? My name is Marinette. I’m a youkai. Also this is not a dream, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Well, let me know what you thought of the story.  
> Also I know that Adrien is related with cats and Marinette with Ladybug, but in deciding the characters I could not picture Marinette taking the hits and accepting them. Also I think a huge monstrous cat is scarier than a big ladybug. Bear with me this is only the beginning of the story.


End file.
